Congraduation
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Marty's thoughts as he graduates high school. Trilogy based. BackToTheFanFic challenge fic.


Congraduation

By Flaming Trails

A BTTF: Trilogy Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Back To The Future. If I did, the trilogy's time travel laws -- still wouldn't make sense, who am I kidding.

_Notes: Written for the June backtothefanfic LJ challenge. The title is a play on the words "congratulation" and "graduation." Peyton is a reference to Peyton Reed, who worked on BTTF: TAS. This is also the first time I've tried writing from Marty's perspective in the first person._

Saturday, June 7th, 1986

Hill Valley

8:21 P.M.

"Martin McFly, graduated!"

That's me. I walk up onto the stage, smiling nervously. Strickland hands me my diploma, not looking me in the eye. We shake hands halfheartedly -- his skin's really clammy. I guess he's amazed that I've actually made it up here. Well, screw you, you asshole. I've graduated and there's nothing you can do about it.

Mrs. Dickenwitz from the school board gives me a bright smile as I move on to her. "Congratulations, Mr. McFly," she says, giving me her hand.

"Thanks," I say, shaking it. I look around the audience while I'm up here, searching for some familiar faces. Where are they. . . .

Oh! I suddenly recognize Dad behind a video camera -- figures he'd want to have this on tape. Next to him is Mom, grinning and wiping her eyes with a hanky. I can't resist rolling my eyes a little. Why do moms always feel the need to cry on _happy_ occasions? Next to her are Dave and Linda, looking thoroughly bored. They manage some smiles when they see me looking at them, though. Heh, I know exactly what they're going through, having been through it two times myself. Hell, being _in_ the damn ceremony is pretty boring. . . .

And next to my brother and sister are Doc, Clara, Jules, and Verne. Jules and Verne also look kind of bored, but they're sitting amazingly still. Clara has a good leash on those kids. Doc and Clara grin brightly as they notice me looking. I smile back.

Doc. . . . Man, it's good to see him in the audience. Especially after a lot of the shit we've gone through recently. I don't think I ever quite realized how important he is to me -- until I almost lost him. I feel an involuntary shudder go through me as I remember back to last year, and Twin -- no, Lone -- Pine Mall. . . .

Don't think about that, McFly. This is your graduation. You're supposed to be happy! I smile again at Mrs. Dickenwitz and head off stage as the person behind me -- Mendle, Andrew -- steps up to get his diploma. I find my seat again and settle down for at least another boring half-hour of pomp and circumstance. Really, all this crap over a piece of paper?

At least it's a nice piece of paper. Gilded edges, and written in fancy calligraphy. I can barely read my own diploma. There's irony in that somewhere.

My thoughts drift back to Doc and his family. I'm glad Doc's here, and I'm glad Clara's here too. I mean, I never planned on her being here -- Doc's always been the lifelong bachelor to me -- but I'm glad to see she came. We've had some problems lately, and I was worried she wouldn't show. I guess she really does like me. I'm glad -- I like her too, especially now that she's eased up on the "over-protective" mother shtick a bit. . . .

The ceremony finally ends after another 45 minutes. I'm only too happy to throw my cap into the air and leave high school behind. One practically -- still have a job -- free summer before college! I plan to sleep in as much as I can -- I hear college can be pretty brutal. Even a small community college like Hill Valley University.

College. Wow. You know, I never would have considered even going to college if I had never met Doc. Before that, it was all about getting out of high school and going straight to the big time with my band. But now -- well, Doc's always told me that I should get the best education I can. And I'm not really sure that I want to be a rock star anymore . I still love music, don't get me wrong, but after the experiences I've had time-traveling -- I'd rather just settle down with Jennifer. I'm actually thinking of teaching nowadays -- music history. And _without_ forgetting about rock and roll. Mr. Peyton always went on way too long about classical music. Classical's okay, but it has a tendency to put me to sleep.

Well, now's not the time to worry about it. Graduation's over, and I need to find my family and Doc's. When the hell did this place become so crowded? I push my way through my classmates, searching for a familiar face. Damn it, where'd they all go?

Oh, wait a minute, there's Jennifer and her dad! They can help me look -- after all, we're all supposed to go out for ice cream sundaes now that this is over. Jennifer flashes me that special smile of hers as I struggle over. "Hey Marty! High school graduates at last! Did you see the way Strickland was scowling throughout the entire thing?"

"Yeah, I know," I reply, kissing her on the cheek. "I guess he really didn't think any of us were going to make it through. I'm glad to have proved that bastard wrong."

"Yeah, me too." Jennifer hugs me tightly. I hug back, sniffing her hair. Man, I could stay forever like this. I know Doc told us the future isn't written, but I like to think that Jennifer and I are fated to stay together. I just hope we don't end up living that nasty future Jennifer saw on that fateful trip to 2015. I've really tried to make some progress on controlling my temper. . . .

Jennifer's dad waves at someone in the crowd. "George! Over here, we've got Marty!"

See, what did I tell you? I grin and wave as everybody struggles over to us. Clara's got a really tight grip on Jules and Verne -- I can't blame her, they'd be lost in this sort of crowd. Dad hugs me as he gets near. "Our third high school graduate! I'm really proud of you, Marty."

"Thanks Dad," I say, squeezing him.

"This is an incredible accomplishment," Doc agrees, patting me on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks, Doc." I hug him too. It feels great to hear him say he's proud of me. Dad too, of course -- Dad's just not a super-genius scientist who's been honored by the National Science Foundation for his work on time travel and quantum physics.

"We're all proud of you, Marty," Mom says, grinning brightly. "And just think -- in two days, you'll officially be an adult as well."

"I know," I reply, nodding. 18 years old. I get to vote, get married -- I think damn near everything but drink. Which is no big loss for me -- I've never been that big a fan of alcohol. Plus, I still remember the way Mom used to be. Ouch.

"You're having a birthday?" Jules asks me, looking surprised.

"Yeah -- they don't stop after a certain age. Your mom has birthdays, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but -- you have cake at yours, right?" Verne asks.

I snort as Clara blushes. "I've always tried to keep my birthdays quiet affairs," she explains. "Despite _his_ attempts to the contrary, I might add."

"I love you, Clara," Doc says, putting an arm around her. "Why shouldn't I want to celebrate the date of your arrival in this world?"

"We should at least have a cookie," Verne agrees, grinning.

"I think this is just your subtle way of reminding me we're supposed to have ice cream sundaes now," Clara says, smiling back.

"And cake at Marty's birthday too? Please?" Jules asks.

"Yes, of course. We won't deny you cake." Jules and Verne grin at each other.

"We won't deny you sundaes any longer either," Dad says, looking around as the crowd starts to disperse. "Come on, I think we can all make it back to our cars now."

We struggle through the crowd, making a sort of chain with our bodies. I grab on tight to Doc and Jennifer. As we get outside, I pull them aside for a minute. "Hey, Doc, being here today has got me thinking -- have you seen my new future? I know I really shouldn't be asking, that's why I kept my mouth shut before, but -- I gotta know _something._" I look at Jennifer. "We're happy, right? We still have kids?"

Doc nods. "You two are very happy, let me assure you. And yes, your children still exist -relatively the same as they were before, although your son is no longer a clone of your father." He smiles, putting his arms around us. "The future is never set. But if you continue on along the path you're on now, I think I can safely predict you're going to be a lot happier than you were before."

I smile -- just what I needed to hear. Looking over at Jennifer, I can see that's just want she needed to hear too. "Thanks Doc. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem."

"Everything all right over there?" Dad calls.

"Fine," I yell back. "Let's get some ice cream." We split up and head over to our respective cars. I grin at Doc and Jennifer before getting inside. I'm Marty McFly, I'm a high school graduate, and I'm headed for a bright future.

The End


End file.
